Of Red Laces And Cinnamon Gold
by Smile-Kun
Summary: 06. Dream-state Aphrodisiac - Is it a dream or reality? /RokuSor/
1. I Bondage

**Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold**

**01. Bondage**

Fingertips dared caress tense muscles underneath soft, linen shirt. Experimenting hands slowly touched sensitive part of the skin that brought playful pleasures to a writhing form, while sloppy, draining butterfly kisses marked flesh— biting, nibbling and seductively throwing fits of rhythmic movements to comply the need of a sweet, cry of glorious surrender.

It's addicting, _sex_. He is addicted to it, and it felt damn right because, he couldn't control the spasm of being dominative. Feeling the power of being under control was making his blood fervor against his flesh. He couldn't resist the thrilling excitement of allowing his malevolent hands slowly grope smooth and delectable, peppermint skin. The way it brought bliss, when sun-kissed skin arched upward in sensual delight as he dragged his teeth along bruised, marked neck. It's ecstatic.

The urge, Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He was drained full force with the feel of skin against skin. The glee of having been the first to penetrate so much damage to a fragile, vulnerable hero was absolutely pleasurable. Since, the brunette never, ever had an assertive power to deny him— his other half. And hell to it all, the sound of was very pleasing to his ears.

Why so, people may say.

And the answer would simply be because, he just loved it, the power.

"…P-Please…" A torturous, spell binding whisper as the brunette's lower lip trembled while his innocent, baby blue hues watered with pure ecstatic cry of want and libido. The boy underneath couldn't take it anymore: the passion, the heat, the tease of his lover's light kisses and intimate slides of sly, foreign fingers on his body. It was too unbearable for him since his body grieved to be touch more than anything. Especially now, now that his body was in turmoil and his heart was already ready to give it all he got.

"... ahh.. M-More!" The young brunette supplied an inductive moan, gaining himself a soft spur of a delighted groan from his blonde lover, who was now enjoying the sexy, jingling echo of the chains that were glazed against his lover's wrist.

The chains that omits quite a desirable sound of hard-core sex against their bedroom wall is so irresistible, so desirable to just devour and eat his absolutely, adorable brunette who once denied him the pleasure of sex with toys and sex with harsh implication of body contact and sweet, sweet sound of masochistic drama.

And now, _goddammit,_ it was payback time.

"Hmm... please what, Sor?" Roxas cunningly cooed, his tongue darting up against the small entrance of Sora's right ear, making the small brunette curse and breathe in and out a very soft moan.

"...Nngh..."

Sora could feel it. The way his lover's hand roamed with absolute tease in every action done to his body. And god, Sora couldn't take it much longer. It was such a pleasurable pain. He was drugged, restricted, bound in this little fore-play. He wanted to be touched; to be able to feel pale skin against his sweaty, sun-kissed ones.

"…F-Fuck me." Sora mewled, his body invitingly splayed over, cinnamon locks sticking against his flushed, sweaty, cheeks, while his red rosy lips parted slightly as he breathes. While his fingers, his little fingers laced invitingly with the chain darlings his lover planned to use 'to torture' him.

"…P-Please…" Sora teased in an exotic pout. Before...

_**One,**_

_**Two, **_

_**Three…**_

Roxas pounced and licked his lips at the display; before fingers rushed to touch delectable skin and tongue ran placidly down, while Roxas's little love started to scream his name…

…over and over again—

…

**Author's Note: **Uhm, what do you think? It's a collection of drabbles, so it would always be short. I planned on not exceeding 600 words. Anyway, it's my first Kingdom Hearts Story, be nice. You can criticize though. I don't mind. :D [Edited: 12/25/09]


	2. II Breathing

**Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold**

**02. Breathing**

I could hear the pounding of his heart.

It was weak and unstable.

It was broken.

The machine that hung to keep him alive was slowly losing its purpose. Sora was slowly slipping away. He was hanging by the edge. I could see it through his pained baby blue hues.

Sora was leaving me behind.

"…R-Roxas." I hear him mumble my name so softly. His thin hands lacing itself with my trembling ones as I felt the dreadful tears falling down my face, mourning my grief and deep anxiety.

I couldn't look at him. I was supposed to protect him, not cause his pain. I know. I shouldn't have cheated on him with Axel. I shouldn't have. Because I— I know what he'll fuckin' do. I know what will transpire when he finally caught me cheating on him.

My Sora… My kind, sweet Sora…

…would offer me a smile; a smile of pure understanding and acceptance; thinking that— he was the one at fault, the one who failed to fix what was starting to break. He would blame himself for everything. He would never, ever blame it on me. Never.

"…L-Look at m-me, p-please?" He pleaded through the vexed mask that was covering his pretty face. His small, almost cold, fingers were slowly leaving my hold, and running quite slowly to cup my tear-streaked face.

"… Roxas," He whispered, while his innocent pools of blue begged me to look at him, pleaded with those weakened puppy pout, to simply just grant him one, single, request to be able to kiss and forget everything.

He wanted to explain.

Sora wanted to reason out, because I was feeling deep shit.

He wanted to apologize, to console. He wanted--

"…you have done n-nothing— …He was stopped mid-sentence when his breathing became erratic and counted. The hands, that once lingered on my face was now gripping the cotton, white sheets— pained and desperate— trying to reach me out. Pleading me—

Sora was pleading me to hold him close, to tell him that everything will be alright. He wanted me to tell him it was ok. He'll be fine. But I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to expect. I was so scared. I don't want to lose him. Not yet, please.

_I still want to atone. _

_I still want to see his beautiful smile; to feel his warm body against mine. _

_I still need him._

_I love him so much._

_Don't take him from me. Don't. Not yet._

_Please…_

I heard his relentless coughing. The disgusting pain he is feeling. And I wanted it all to stop, and never hurt him— never again.

"Sora!" I darted my face up, grabbing his hands and kissing those weak, knuckles as he tried to cease the pain with a smile, trying to control his breathing that's breaking him down, making him cough blood, causing him a pained expression that breaks my very heart.

"…Sora" I whispered his name before I closed my eyes.

_I love him so…_

_But I— _

_I need to…I need to… _

…_let him go._

"… S-sleep, Sor… close your eyes." I ordered him, my lips trembling as tears started to fall from my blue eyes.

"I-I'm scared, Roxy…" He tightened the grip on my hand, while I laced our fingers into one. While his eyes, his gentle blue eyes looked at me with fear, telling me, just telling how much he loves me; how much he understands and how he never blamed me for anything.

"… Go to sleep, Sor. I promise I won't leave." I kissed his forehead with a smile, as I watch him slowly let go of my hands…

"Promise…?" His innocent blue hues started to close, and my heart started to swell with pain.

"…I promise." I kissed his eyes, one, and two… before I heard his heart machine beeping with a vibrant straight line.

Telling me, whispering to me…

**My Sora**...

_**My Sky**__..._

_...is __**gone**__._

…

**Author's Note:** I'm in deep shit. :X I went over 600 words, and I… Please don't kill me! :3 Anyways, what do you think of the second one-shot? Ugly, right? =O Come on, tell me the truth. :D I'm screwed. Sincere apology, okay? I got reviews! Thank you!


	3. III 69

**Thanks to:** Jazy-cchi, for telling me what went wrong, Jay-cchi, Maximum-Rider, Junichi and the others who alerted/favorite-d this story.

**Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold**

**69**

…

The night felt bleak as the world struggled to breathe from the smell of freshened blood and lingering corpses. Everything felt blank, slaughtered, misused while the creatures of the night started to take raw flesh, draught blood to those of the innocents who kept screaming for mercy, salvation— another chance.

_Death_...

The world seemed hallow, ferocious, scary. But through all the broken mewls and rotting smell of skin, he found a place to feed. The vampire prince tasted the most beautiful and pure example of heaven. And that, that's the only thing important to him now— the nimble body of his enemy's lover, writhing underneath him, while he kept on penetrating the fresh, young skin of the boy who begged him for a taste; a taste of sin… _a side dish to hell._

"… P-Please," cerulean blue eyes glistened with pure lust, while hips arched with a seductive thrust, "—M-More…" the boy cried in wanton pleasure as he tried to suffice the urge to scream, even if it was so much hard to do. Especially now that tempting hands roamed freely, while cold lips and extended canines began to ran pleasurable pain in his whole enigma, consequently teasing him, making him lose all of the effort of provoking sinful lips to beg more, to want more and betray his love, over and over again.

"N-ngh, d-dont stop!"

"…Then beg me," the blonde man's lips trailed into a seductive whisper before bloody, killer hues stared at him eerily, while his claws dug deep and bitterly bruised the young brunette's aching flesh, making the boy writhe and scream a call of surrender, a bloody surrender. "R-Roxas… ah, R-Roxas-sama—" The vampire prince smirked with the reaction. He felt utmost superiority as he subtly muse his victory, while he began tracing butterfly kisses against the writhing boy's inner thigh, before going up again to give the beautiful angel a fervor kiss.

"—No more, nngh, don't torture me… p-please…" tears ran down the boy's flushed cheeks as his fingertips dug deep into his new lover's flesh, making it bleed while he tried to remain recollected from the man who assaulted his skin, and made him sin countless of times to his lover's own room— own bed. And dear lords, He couldn't take it. Since from the start of this all, he knew he can never win to vampire before him because, the beautiful man on top of showed great difference. The boy felt instant attraction, since the blonde elicited the aura of the highest amongst anyone of their race. It seemed like the man came from a noble race. Roxas, his acclaimed new lover and master was a pureblooded vampire, like him—his Riku, his former love.

And that made Sora fall so deeply, so deeply in love to a monster he once hated.

"Please what, Riku's love? Tell me what you want… Tell me who you want." The vampire prince nipped the lobe of his enemy's lover's ear, licking every exposed skin before caressing the inside of the ear that made the boy moan in pure ecstasy. "... Ngh..." He never knew, the blonde never knew that the boy he sought to have tasted this good. That boy was never been touched, never been popped from his shell. This boy was precious, and he finally understood why Riku waited. Riku waited for the brunette to be prepared for him, to acknowledge him as more.

But here he was, ripening the fruit that lay sacred. He was now lavishly marking the young teen then and there, as his own, taking every bit of right and possession of his enemy's love, while he consumes every ounce of the sweetened, virgin, nectar that ran through the young brunette's sun-kissed, almost deathly pale skin.

And damn, he could swore to his un-beating heart that it was…

It was almost perfect, almost heavenly. He just needed to dug those sharp fangs of his amidst that sensual, exposed neck… just need to, but— "R-Roxas—" smooth hand latched itself against his cold alabaster skin, easing his every doubt, telling him it was okay. "… Take me." red, lips lingered from the other's venomous lips, while his heart beat started to fall, dramatically. "P-Please…" and those were the only words needed to mark the human as his. That's all it takes to create a bond, to supplement the want, the need, before…

… Killing his prey and kissing his living skin— goodbye.

"…Mine."

**Author's Note: **I didn't understand this, honestly. I think I'll make a sequel to this. I don't know, but comments are **LOVED**. Sorry it took so long to update. =] This isn't nice too. I never write anything nice, useless stories… [Edited: 12/25/09]


	4. IV Dance Floor

**Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold**

**Dance Floor**

…

It only took— the usually quiet and unnoticeable Sora Hikari— one swing of those mouth-watering, slender hips of his to be able to draw in hungry and lust-fueled eyes, of both men and women, towards the now sizzling dance floor.

With his hands swinging—up, down, left, right, in and out, **fuck**, in and out—and the way he inducted his movements with teasing twirls and alluring movement of hips was all throughout lewd and erotic, making whistles and hungry growls of want and glutton arouse from the heated faces of the crowd.

In their eyes, Sora was _promiscuous_, _predatory_, _exotic_… and goddamn, **delicious** and **mouth salivating**. The brunette, surely if left in the dance floor, was like a prostitute left for display, an addicting drug rolled in a silver platter. The boy was obviously— in one word—to **die** for.

He was so beautiful under those lights. He was so undeniably and breathtakingly gorgeous. And no one saw that until now, since the boy glowed. Sora shined the night.

And honestly, no one would look as succulent and as delicious in the dance floor more than he can. Sora was outstandingly outrageous. He was an image of** SEX**, smitten to be touched, to be tainted, to be eaten alive.

And who wouldn't, take the price?

With the brunette's silky, smooth untamed brown locks glistening with sweat under the thousand lights, plus that little, cherubic face that glimmered with a subconscious, devilish innocence. And added to that craved face were those entrancing deep, ocean blue eyes, those perfectly shaped nose, cute, little ears and luscious, velvety, red lips that seemed to always look as if it's readily waiting to be ravished whole. And it doesn't stop there—_no, no, no_—the boy have so much more to offer, so much more to be loved for… so much more.

From the background as the brunette continued to dance, the music suddenly stopped and the people that were aiming for the still dancing brunette moved away. Then gasps and squeals were heard before the music began to pump again— hard and strong. Yet, no one was dancing on the dance floor, only the still dazed brunette and the smoking, hot young blonde behind him, who scanned the brunette and simply just licked his lips with the boy's every move. Before, he rolled his hips and started dancing to the beat.

Sora tilted his head a bit, exposing his tan and creamy neck as he rolled his hips in a seductive move before twirling around and opening his eyes and gasping when he saw familiar baby blue hues staring at him hungrily and lovingly at the same time.

"…Ro-Roxas? I-I thought y-you didn't wa-want to accompany me here in the dance floor?" the brunette mused shyly to the blonde, who was now in front of him.

"HELL, I changed my mind." The blonde named Roxas stated firmly before he pulled the brunette's small hips towards him then grinded their hips together to the beat, making the brunette moan in delight.

"W-Why?" Sora asked before wrapping his slender arms around the blonde's neck as the music shifted into a slow song.

"…It's because—" Roxas growled as he glared at some guys who still kept on eyeing _his_ Sora, "—when I allow you to leave my sight for a short time. You go and seduce every living being in this bar as if you want them to take you home."

Sora blinked at the statement, then blinked again before he pouted and his cheeks started to flush scarlet red as he glared at his lover.

"I was ONLY dancing! And I'm not a stripper or a prostitute Roxas!!! You're so mean!" Sora hmpfed, pulled away from his blonde lover then started to leave the dance floor. But before he could do it, scrawny fingers suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to strong chest.

"You know that I didn't mean it that way, Sor." Roxas whispered before he licked the shell of the brunette's earlobe that made the young brunette whimper. The blonde then started to roll his hips and pull Sora closer to him as he inserted one hand underneath the brunette's shirt, caressing the flesh of the little brunette's stomach.

Sora then groaned and bit his lower lip to prevent a frustrated moan, "Ro-Roxas, not here… please…" Sora begged in between pants and gasps, making the blonde smirk evilly and ask, "Where then Sora?"

"A-Anywhere but h-here… Roxas, a-any… ahh where… but h-here,"

**A/N: **Did I leave you guys hanging? I mean it was good like this, in my point of view. But anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story to their alert/favorite list. I'm back guys. I'll be updating two more drabbles before school starts. Comments are **LOVED** and if you think this drabble is **RUSHED** or simply is **BULLSHIT** them tell me, please. [Edited 12/30/09]


	5. V iLove

**Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold**

…

**iLove**

…

_Roxas,_

_Did I ever tell you that the songs played in my iPod are the songs that tells the world who I really am? That every note and every lyrics that comes out portray the thoughts and the reasons of how much I wanted to break free. How much I wanted you to look only at me. How much I love you and how much you don't love me?_

_Have I told you those things? Have I ever told you that… the very thing you threw away and called useless is my heart? That every bits and pieces of that device carries my soul and a thousand I love you's only mean't for you to hear. _

_Have you Roxas…?_

_Have you ever reconsidered my thoughts, my feelings… how it would hurt me? _

_Have you…?_

_I even know that if I told you that I love you. Your answer would be…_

_No. Of course not._

_What a silly thought right? I know, I know… but you know even if your answers would always be no. And your eyes would always stay staring at Axel, I promise, I'll patiently wait here for you – always, forever and ever. Even if you throw away the letters, the mails and messages I send that asks you to meet me here… I promise I won't move from this spot, and I'll patiently wait._

_That's a promise…_

… _because, I love you lots, Roxas. I love you lots…_

As the recorder stopped, baby blue hues looked at the sky as tears glistened down his face like diamonds. His heart was in pain, it's aching. He felt so incomplete and alone. Really, he wanted to reply but "Stupid," was all that left his lips as he stared at the coffin being lowered down to the ground.

He wanted to say, "… I love you too," to the bottom of his heart but, what use will it be when the one who was supposed to receive it could never hear it come out of his lips ever again.

"Darn it," he angrily cursed as the pain in his heart worsen when they started piling the coffin with soil. He felt so guilty as if all of this were his fault. That he was to blame for his death.

"Arrgh…"

He wanted release – release from a broken heart.

As the coffin was no where in sight, and only the remnants of the soil could be seen, he tried to walk away but he couldn't. Something was making him stay, like something should be done first before he could leave him fully without regret.

But he didn't know what.

"… Roxas, it's time to say goodbye. Let him rest," A blonde haired woman whispered as she patted the other on the back and smiled sadly at his best friend before she waved a bye-bye seemingly at someone as she walked away,

"Yeah, I'll follow, Namine…"

Roxas, as she called him, looked longily at where the coffin was buried before a farewell smile grazed his lips, "…I love you too, Sora… more than you'll ever know."

The blonde man then gave a loving smile before he turned his back and walked away while tears fell down his face. Not knowing that from a distance, a cute, little brunette was smiling at him.

" As I told you … Love you lots, Roxas. So please don't cry… You realized and that's all that matters" The brunette whispered through the wind as he slowly fade away.

**Sora Hikari**

**September 7 1990 – December 19 2009**

"**For God's Most Beloved Child and a Savior of a Life"**

**Rest in Peace**

…

**A/N: **This should have been posted last year, but I was so scared since it's confusing.** COMMENTS and CRITICISMS are highly appreciated. **Please tell me what you think. I did this in my state of depression so forgive me.


	6. VI The Other Alice

**Author's Note: **A short comeback drabble for this aging collection. I am terribly sorry for neglecting _Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold_. I never did find the time to write. I was busy with school that I almost forgot about this. I am also was once in the stage of giving up on writing because I am a no-good and yet here I am, back on my writing and will promise to update again.

**Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold **

**VI. The Other Alice**

Splayed in the ground with nothing but a white, tarnished sheet wrapped around a tainted shell. He, a walking puppet of a broken light, looked so disgusting yet so magnificent, so bloodily beautiful in my eyes. I am, for once, is quite embosom by his still-innocence. Ocean, deep-blue eyes translucent with the question of why, while scarred, once sun-kissed skin started to look pale as snow, and in death as I presume, perfection is still stitched within his skin. He is the _True Alice_. A seductive drug that even in death, beauty will never falter, innocence will never fade away. Such eccentricity, such solid imperfection, I truly made the right choice.

I am grotesquely blessed to be bound to precious little Alice or shall I say…

"Sora—" I whispered huskily against his ear as the familiar Cheshire smile appeared on my lips. And then as time started to reverse, rapid changes occur. The rasp of his breathing that was once filled with fear, aged into a longing moan. While his little, pianist, hands that were once reluctant, trembled as he let go of his sanity and wrapped those hands so tightly around my neck.

I smiled.

Such a foolish child, a crumpled trash and yet I shall devour him forever. He is mine now after all— my little, broken Alice.

No one will own him, no one will take him away because no one will empower me, no one will be best. Only I will rein Wonderland because the "I" in this story is me and I am the owner of the Cheshire smile, the owner of Alice and the holder of the true story of Wonderland.

"R-Roxas," dearest Alice whispered in my arms as he writhed in pleasure, and no-no-no Alice. I am not that here. I am that yet I am not that here. I may be wrong and I may be right. I may and may not lead you the way to the light. But, to other fake Alice I will surely say… famous lines from a re-known fairy tale.

"_Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way— The White Rabbit."_


	7. VII Dream State Aphrodisiac

Of Red Laces and Cinnamon Gold

Dream-state Aphrodisiac

…

When his heart started to beat in a rhythm – _thump dump, thump dump_ – and his lungs began to inhale the scent of false love. Thick, long and brown eyelashes, ever so slightly, began to flutter against skin, akin to the colour of Egyptian sand, as his eyes slowly opened to greet the world a silent hello.

He stared into a blank space before he blinked several times more; just to adjust to the light. But as sudden as his body felt the need to be alive, he felt a jolt of pain in his heart, "It burns," he whispered so softly that even the wind had no chance to hear such mournful cry of anxiety. "… h-help me," his breathing hitched while his body tried to scrunch into a tight ball. But, realization kept dawning into him, as he slowly began to feel the cables attached to his skin. Bound in such a position where he could not feel anymore. He was blatantly scared. He wanted to cry.

Yet still, as he felt the paranoia coursing through his veins, he felt something warm soothing his heated skin. He felt loving arms wrapping itself around his waist, while butterfly kisses slowly ran down his exposed nape. Breathing in and breathing out a sign of relief into his system as he calms down.

"Are you alright now?" warm breath touched his skin as an affectionate hand caressed his shoulders, making everything fade and letting bliss compensate to his burning pain. "I am," he cooed as he plunged deeper into such warm embrace. He then felt the need to drown as he felt hands roaming around his flushed skin, while locks of hair tickled his back as lips ran kisses along his exposed hips.

"You're finally awake," a husky whisper left petal-lips, while teeth scraped and nipped along his shoulder blade, leaving red marks of possession running on his sweat-glazed, glistening skin. "I've been so alone, without you." The sweet yet baritone voice whimpered like that of a child, making his binds jingle in panic as he tried to turn, wanting to ease such longing pain in the other's voice.

"But I," he breathed deep as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I know." The other lulled as he whispered sweet nothingness to his beloved's ear. Tilting the other's chin so that he could finally see who was the 'he'' that he's been talking to for quite some time now. And as time turned ever so slowly, a gasp and a sob of guilt were heard, as expressive ocean-blue met glassy baby blue hues, before everything faded away—.

"R-Roxas,"

And he was awake.

…

Author's Note: Here's another update. If you guys want, you can suggest to themes. Then I'll manipulate it into a drabble-shot. So that, I can update more and laze around later, and by the way, thank you so much for still reading these collection. It made me really happy.


End file.
